


Sensation

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Paul's career is in tatters, and he find respite in Daniel.





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: sex, smut, unbetaed.  


* * *

Paul Davis knocked on the door to 8B six hours after he had hung up the phone. Dressed simply in faded blue jeans, a black shirt and his battered bomber jacket, he carried a small carryall in one hand. His face beneath the dark, stylish sunglasses was one of extreme exhaustion. He rubbed his stubble tiredly as he heard the sound of locks being tumbled from the other side. 

Daniel took one look at his guest and ushered him quickly inside, latching the door securely after him. Ushering his guest wordlessly into the living room, he took Paul's bag as he pushed him onto the couch. Disappearing for a moment, he returned with two mugs of freshly brewed coffee. Handing one over as he settled next to where Paul was perched on the couch, he took a moment to assess the other man. 

Tiredness was paramount, but the tension and disillusionment were also there to be clearly seen by anyone who cared to look. He immediately put aside his own cup and gathered Paul into his arms. Paul lay stiff and unresponsive for a moment, then seemed to melt bodily against Daniel's frame. There was no sound, but Daniel felt the fine tremors that wracked the younger man's body. 

He crooned softly, gently rocking Paul in his embrace until the worst had subsided. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked gently. 

Paul sat up, but did not move away. The heat that was trapped between them warmed him far beyond the constraints of mere temperature. "Someone talked," he said simply as he rubbed his eyes. "DC's a pretty incestuous place when it comes to gossip. Even the best kept secrets are known by half the population." He shrugged and picked up his rapidly cooling coffee, looking for something outside himself to focus on. "I had my share of enemies, political and personal. I guess someone met someone and...bam!" He put the cup down heavily. "They set me up good. I got show the door. As quick and as painless a discharge as possible." He managed a pained smile that fell flat. "I had some friends who were willing to do that for me at least. No mess, no fuss, no lingering questions about every decision I ever made as an officer just because I'm gay." 

Daniel stroked Paul's arm gently. A professional linguist, and he had no idea what to say. It had all happened while he had been offworld on another frustrating whirlwind mission. Daniel had made it home just in time to rescue Paul from having to talk to his answering machine. Two sentences later, he was ordering the ex-Major onto the next flight to Colorado. This was not something you could discuss over the phone. 

"What am I going to do, Dan?" The plaintive tone of the other man's voice broke his heart again. "I was career military. I don't know any other life. Besides, how I am supposed to go on, pretending to be oblivious to everything." He made an expansive sweep of the room with one hand. "I believed in the Stargate program, and now they expect me to act like I don't even believe in ET. Fuck." His voice broke at that point, but Paul was refusing the urge to give in and cry over the injustice. 

"I think that's the whole point," Daniel observed dryly, desperately reaching for anything to change the mood. 

Paul hiccuped trying to laugh and sob at the same time. "Yeah. Fuck. Fucking. Who I fuck." 

Daniel chewed his lip slightly. "I thought it was more than that." Inwardly, he cursed himself. Paul's world was falling apart and here he was whining about his childish insecurity. 

Paul instantly reached around to gather Daniel into a fierce hug. "Shit, love, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But how do you explain to the Joint Chiefs - all happy hetros - that it makes no difference whether I love a man or a woman. I still do my job just the same." Daniel felt the slight puffs of air across the exposed skin at his nape as Paul snorted slight. "I do it better, actually, because I know I'm helping the man I love. Not that they will ever know that." 

Daniel felt guilty for needing the reassurance. One of the first decisions they had made as lovers was that no-one could ever know about them. Daniel couldn't be punished quite as severely as Paul had been, but there would have been repercussions all the same. He shifted in Paul's embrace to run his fingers lightly across the side of Paul's lean torso, his fingers playing delicately across the ribs. Like a marionette on a string, Paul reacted, a shiver of a different kind coursing down his body. 

Paul closed his eyes in delight at his body's reaction. Daniel was his mainstay, his one constant in a life that had been turned upside down. It was worth it, anything was worth this. Having Daniel under his hands, in his life, giving freely of his love and affection and friendship. Daniel had given himself, fully and unconditionally, and Paul could do nothing less than reciprocate completely. 

"You know one thing," he murmured as he nibbled delicately on an earlobe. "It feels good not having to lie about this anymore." He ran the tip of his tongue up along the delicate fold and curve of Daniel's ear, delighting in the reaction he was creating. "I love you, Doctor Daniel Jackson. I always will." 

Beneath him, he heard Daniel's long, breathy sigh as he felt strong hands move to rest squarely on his chest. With strong, gentle pressure, Daniel pushed Paul back until he was lying supine on the couch. Paul relaxed fully for the first time in days as the familiar weight of Daniel's body straddled his hips. 

Daniel's face was a picture of concentration as he began to slip his fingers under Paul's shirt. Paul had always marveled at the expressions that crossed that open face. Daniel was so honest in sex, unlike so many of Paul's previous partners, who seemed to feel compelled to wears the masks of top or bottom, dominant or submissive. 

Daniel just was. And it was glorious. 

He reached out, running his hands up along the undersides of Daniel's sleeves, feeling the coarse knit of the wool run under his fingertips. Sensation and reaction, give and take. He needed this, he realized. He needed just to let go and simply feel. He could put his trust in Daniel. 

Reaching up quickly, he pulled Daniel's face down to meet his in a long, lingering, passionate kiss. Someone was moaning softly - Paul wasn't sure if it was him, Daniel, or both of them together. Cool air invaded the space between them as Daniel's fingers found the buttons to Paul's shirt, and he gasped at the change in temperature. 

Daniel chuckled, a low rumbling sound coming from deep within his chest. "Sorry." 

"Don't be," Paul whispered, his eyes closed to feel. "I'm not." As soon as the words were said, he knew they applied to more than just the cold. 

Daniel's hands hesitated for a moment, fingers splayed across the honey coloured skin, and Paul knew that his lover had understood. "I love you, Paul," he whispered so quietly yet so clearly. Daniel then bent down and laved his tongue around one exposed and erect nipple. 

Paul nearly bucked them both off the couch at the unexpected jolt of electricity that coursed through his nerves. Daniel's tongue, so nimble from dancing around the words in a dozen languages, was now focussed solely on making him groan and cry in pleasure. 

Paul reached out blindly, trying to touch his lover, to reciprocate what he was feeling, but Daniel didn't falter as he caught Paul's hands by the wrist and pinned his arms above his head. He lifted his weight slightly to give Paul a hard kiss. "Stay." 

One word, but it was a command Paul knew he could not disobey. His shirt was opened wide now, and Daniel was feasting on the skin laid out before him. Lightly, with the tip of a fingernail, Daniel began tracing patterns into the skin. Paul strained to focus on the shapes and lines. 

"I. Love. You," Daniel read slowly as he worked the canvas. "Tell me what you want, Paul." 

Paul quivered in anticipation. Daniel was normally the most attentive and inventive lover he could wish for. But when he was in this kind of mood...Paul felt his body respond to what was being implied. Some nights, Daniel could get off simply by giving him pleasure. And he needed this, so badly. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Mark me." 

"Paul?" 

"It doesn't matter who sees any more. Mark me. Claim me, Dan, I'm yours." 

Eyes closed, his skin began to tingle in anticipation. He hadn't specified a location, and he wouldn't look. He knew the sensation would be sweeter for the surprise. 

It was fingers which touched him first, and he involuntarily jerked upwards to chase the contact. He heard Daniel's low, throaty laugh. "Patience, love, patience." 

"Please..." Paul begged in a harsh whisper. "Please." 

Daniel's weight shifted again, then he felt hot, moist lips firm against the pulse at his neck. He groaned and twisted to give Daniel better access as he sucked and licked and nipped the hypersensitive flesh. He felt Daniel's lips curve upwards into a smile a split second before Daniel bit down gently into the soft skin. Paul arched his back, panting, as Daniel then began to lick like a cat, his rough tongue rasping over the sting. 

"That's going to leave a mark," Daniel observed with humour as he retreated slightly to rest with his arms pressing into Paul's chest. He was taking nearly Daniel's entire weight now, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Paul cracked open one eyelid. Daniel looked like a Sphinx, curled up like that. He grinned wider at a better analogy. The cat in the cream. Teasingly, he arced his back, prodding Daniel with his erection. 

Daniel pouted playfully. "Was that a hint, Paul?" The pout turned into a wicked smile as Daniel sat up to slowly and deliberately ground his denim-clad arse into Paul's groin. 

Paul groaned loudly. "Ahh, you bastard!" he managed to spit out before he lost the power of speech. 

Daniel laughed delightedly at the reactions he was causing. "Actually, my parents were definitely married at the time of my conception," he said in a conversational tone as he continued with the maddening wiggle. 

Paul's control finally snapped. With a growl, he sat up, causing Daniel to tumble backwards, laughing in surprise. Pausing only to wrench his shirt off his shoulders, Paul pounced. Pressing Daniel's head back into the armrest with a harsh, probing kiss, Paul began pushing Daniel's shirt out of the way, looking for skin to taste and touch. 

Daniel was still laughing, so Paul found his belly button and ran his tongue around the edge of the neat circle. The laugher segued into a throaty moan, and Paul continued to explore with his lips up the scarred ripple of skin that marked Daniel's appendectomy. Daniel's back arched as his legs dropped onto Paul's shoulders, and his strong bare feet began kneading the bare skin of Paul's back. 

Paul pushed roughly at the layers Daniel was wearing, desperate to expose more skin to his senses. He could drown in Daniel, forget everything but the urgent desire to make this man scream his name. "Geez, Dan, why so many clothes?" 

Daniel grinned. "All the better to tease you with, my dear." With a quick movement, he tugged his shirt and sweater off in one showy flourish. "Better?" 

"Much." To show his appreciation, Paul licked a path from the hollow at the base of Daniel's throat, down around both nipples, and then straight down to tease his neat little belly button some more. It had been his favorite place to torment Daniel ever since he had stumbled across this sweet spot. The reaction was everything he could have hoped for. Grinning, he inhaled Daniel's scent as his fingers sought out and found the zipper. 

"Please Paul, gods, yes, please, PAUL!" 

With exquisite gentleness, Paul released Daniel from the confines of the denim. He bent down to nuzzle his face against the cotton boxers, mouthing the erection through the fabric. Daniel had descended into inarticulate sounds of need. During the long, lonely nights in DC, he had dreamt of these whimpers, and the man who was making them. 

The last shreds of his self-restraint vanished, and he tugged the boxers off, pulling Daniel's pants down and clear. Pausing only to shed his own jeans, he threw the unwanted clothes across the room, then slid back home between Daniel's legs. 

Daniel immediately rewrapped his long legs around Paul, pulling him down towards him. He lay naked, eyes closed spread out before Paul, and not for the first time he wondered what he had done to deserve such an honour. 

"Please, Paul," Daniel whispered, driving all other thoughts from his mind. He wanted this to last, but he was too close, his control gone. With an incoherent growl, Paul dived, sliding himself over that delicious skin, grinding down in Daniel. 

They were both too far gone for finesse, the need for release was too great. Panting into each other mouths, the writhed against each other, seeking out the friction they so desperately wanted. Paul felt it building and building, and saw the matching need in Daniel's face. He opened his legs and clamped down around Daniel's erection, trapping his own between their stomachs. The sudden change in pressure was enough to send them both toppling over the edge. 

As the last of the spasms subsided, Paul buried his face in Daniel's neck. He felt Daniel sprinkle light kisses across his shoulders and sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Daniel and hugged him closer, ignoring the cooling wetness of their skins. 

They had needed that release, as rushed and unskilled as it was. But it had only distracted them from reality. It hadn't solved anything. 

"What am I going to do now, Dan?" Paul asked quietly as he nestled into Daniel's chest. 

Daniel was already halfway asleep. "Stay," he said simply. 

Paul fondly kissed the nearest piece of skin. Could it be that simple? "Stay." 

It meant he'd be with Daniel. And with Daniel he never went wrong. 

"Yes. Stay."


End file.
